I Saw Vanellope Kissing Santa Clause!
by Captain Alaska
Summary: It was the middle of the night on Christmas Eve, and little innocent Candlehead had the urge to quench her thirst, but before she could, a shocking sight would come up first. Standing there before her by the Christmas Tree light, Candlehead saw Vanellope and St. Nick embracing tight. What a strange Merry Christmas for the Sugar Rushers, let's hope they don't become Sugar Crushers.


**I saw Vanellope Kissing Santa Clause!**

_Just a cute thought I came up with at Work. I hope you all enjoy! Merry Early Christmas. And just consider this a birthday present from me to you since my 19th birthday is tomorrow! _

* * *

**(Date: Tuesday, December 24th, 2013)**

Christmas Eve, a magical night. Since it was the one year anniversary of Vanellope's release from her own personal Hell, The President of Sugar Rush decided to throw a Christmas Party at her castle, inviting all her fellow racers to spend the night for Christmas and open presents the next day. Vanellope had even chosen a secret racer that only she knew that would put the presents under the castle's giant Christmas Tree. "This is a great Party Vanell," Jubileena commented as she stood next to the former, drinking Pepsi Nog as 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' blared over the stereo system.

"Thanks Jubileena," Vanellope replied and sipped her drink, "I hoped the party would be perfect, and it is," she concluded. Red, green and silver streams of garland were strewn across the ceiling of the foyer where the party was being held. Outside, the windows of the foyer were gently frosted over with vanilla ice cream snow, 15 stockings were nailed above the giant fireplace and of course, all the racers were partying their sugary butts off. Vanellope chuckled as she saw a drunk Gloyd wearing a lamp shade and hoisting an empty cup like a trophy.

"Merrrrry Chhhhhristmassss everyone!" Gloyd cheered drunkly. Taffyta shook her head in embarrassment and yanked Gloyd away from the group. Up on the ceiling, Vanellope had the castle servants install special red and green lights to illuminate the dance floor.

"Hey Vanellope," Candlehead called out, "so, are you gonna tell us who the secret Santa is?" She questioned with her ditzy smile.

"No, sorry Candles," Vanellope replied, "you're gonna have to wait until morning, or else you'll be on the naughty list," Vanellope teased and pinched Candlehead's cheek. However, not understanding Vanellope's sarcasm, Candlehead had a mini-freakout.

"Huh? OH NO!" Candlehead shrieked and grabbed the sides of her head, "I don't want that, I'll stop asking I promise," Candlehead begged, "just don't put me on the naughty list," she freaked out some more and ran off to the corner of the room with a Pepsi Nog to calm her nerves. Jubileena looked over at Vanellope and mouthed '_Wow'._

"And to think she has fire on her head 24/7," Rancis piped up from behind the two girls.

"Hey Rancis," Jubileena greeted with her sweet smile.

"Hi girls, you enjoying this fabulous party?" He asked and offered them refills on their drinks.

"Yes, I'm the best party thrower eva!" Vanellope joked and smiled as she took the new drink from Rancis. "But, are you also having fun Reese's?" Vanellope asked.

"Why of course my dear President," Rancis retorted with a wink. It was then that the clock struck 11:00 and chimed eleven times, signaling the end of the party. Vanellope had Sour Bill bring her over a megaphone to talk to everyone.

"Attention all my friends, but the party is over and it's time to sleep so Santy Clause can give us our presents!" Vanellope announced, "all girls can camp out in my room and guys can crash in the main servants quarters, except for Rancis, he can crash with Sour Bill because he beat me today; Merry Christmas slowpokes!" she concluded and put down the megaphone. She clapped her hands twice, shutting off the lights and the Christmas tree. The only lights coming in was the faint glow of the Sugar Rush moon with the shadows of vanilla snow flakes raining upon the windows.

"Well, good night then everyone, I bid you farewell and a Merry Christmas," Rancis bowed to Vanellope and Jubileena as he Swizzle and a drunken ass Gloyd made their way into the servant's quarters. 10 minutes later, all the girls were crashed in Vanellope's room, gossiping out the wazzu.

"Would you guys shut up and go to sleep already!?" Vanellope groaned loudly.

"Sorry Vanellope," Taffyta apologized, "we're just excited for tomorrow morning; I wonder who the secret Santa is?" She pondered, causing Candlehead to freak again.

"No Taffyta!" She grabbed the strawberry lollipop girl's shoulders, "if you keep guessing, you'll be put on the naughty list!" she screamed worriedly. Taffyta shoved Candlehead off of her and grimaced.

"Get off of me, you're not going on the naughty list for thinking, which by the way I had no idea _you_ could do," Taffyta exclaimed rudely. Seeing this unfold, Vanellope pulled out her phone and secretly texted the secret Santa.

_To Secret Santa: Give Taffyta a lump of coal along with her presents._ About two minutes later, the Secret Santa texted her back.

_From Secret Santa: Gotcha. Merry Christmas Miss President. _Vanellope put her phone away and smiled. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**(3:00 A.M.)**

Candlehead awoke from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. Looking at the digital clock which read 3:00 AM on Vanellope's nightstand, the ditzy racer slightly groaned. "Not time to open presents yet, but I might as well get some Pepsi from the Kitchen," she talked to herself and stood up. "Hmm, I wonder where Vanellope is, guess she had to go to the bathroom," Candlehead pondered further and slowly crept out of the room. It was quiet in the castle, not a creature was stirring, not even a gumdrop mouse. Igniting her candle even more just by thinking it, Candlehead made her way to the kitchen, passing by the foyer entrance where there was more adequate lighting, Candlehead's flame went from orange to green in shock as she saw Vanellope making out with Santa!

"Merry Christmas," Santa told Vanellope as they parted their kiss.

"Same to you handsome," Vanellope replied. The President then parted ways with Santa and began making her way back to her room. In fear of being caught, Candlehead then high tailed it back to Vanellope's room. The candled girl slipped back into her sleeping bag just as Vanellope returned. Candlehead then grinned widely as she thought of the juicy secret she had on the President, but decided to wait until morning to spill the beans.

**(The Next Morning)**

"PRESENT TIME!" Vanellope announced as she awoke. Her loud outburst startled all the girls in the bedroom.

"Geez Vanellope, are you trying to wake the dead?" Sticky asked as she yawned and stretched.

"Come on you lollygaggers, get your molasses in gear!" She ordered the girls. Vanellope then got on the intercom of the castle to let Sour Bill know to wake up the boys. All the girls excitedly marched to the Christmas tree area, but none more excited than Candlehead, who couldn't wait to spill her juicy secret. Once the girls arrived, the boys, minus Rancis, were already there.

"Hey guys, where's Rancis?" Jubileena asked as she hugged Swizzle good morning.

"Ow, not so loud please," Gloyd groaned as he held an ice-pak to his head. Taffyta crossed her arms with the classic 'I told you so' face and walked up to him.

"Why do you never listen to me?" She asked. Gloyd grumbled and sat down.

"Anyways," Swizzle started, "Sour Bill told us that Rancis was using the bathroom before coming down," he explained to the girls. It was then that Candlehead couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Wait guys!" She exclaimed, "I have something _juicy_ to tell you guys that you WON'T BELIEVE," she announced like a Monster Truck announcer.

"What is it Candles?" Vanellope cocked her eyebrow. Candlehead stuck her tongue out and smiled like an idiot.

"Well guys, last night, I got up to get a Pepsi from the kitchen and I saw Vanellope, kissing, SANTA CLAUSE!" She exclaimed excitedly like a NASCAR fan hopped up on Pepsi and some kind of over the counter medicine.

"W-w-w-what did you say?" Vanellope almost fainted.

"Are you kidding me?" Jubileena smiled in astonishment.

"Holy crap, I wonder who the secret Santa is?" Crumbelina pondered. Suddenly, Rancis entered the room, adoring a Santa Clause costume and a beard.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas everyo-" he started before he noticed everyone except Vanellope staring at him with their eyes wide as dinner plates and mouths hanging open, "what is everyone staring at?" Rancis asked.

**The End.**

* * *

Yeah, not my best, but I thought it would be a cute little Christmas Story. And what better way to poke fun at the 'I Saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause' song. But anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this little present. I love Christmas stories and I couldn't pass up a new Vanilla/Butter story. Merry Christmas Agent BM, Dixie Darlin', VickyT36, Dark Demon122, SwizzleMalarkeyFan, and marioguy681. Happy new Year!


End file.
